The present invention relates to a slide switch.
A slide switch includes a case that defines an accommodation space. A first contact and a second contact are disposed inside the accommodation space as fixed contacts. A third contact as a movable contact is fixed to a slider and disposed inside the accommodation space. The slider is movable between a first position in which the first contact and the second contact are electrically insulated from each other and a second position in which the first contact and the second contact are electrically connected to each other via the third contact (refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2013-20739